


Payday

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Lightsabers, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: Ben Solo can't live with his guilt.





	

Ben Solo awoke in the middle of the night. He was no longer Kylo Ren, the complacent tool of Supreme Leader Snoke.

Ben starred absent-minded in the darkness and wrapped the blanket closer around his shivering body. Then he lifted his right hand and touched the scar which disfigured his formerly handsome facial features. It was so wrong what he has done. All because of his weakness. He has failed his parents and his uncle Luke Skywalker. They had so much hope in him. But instead to fulfill their hopes and become a Jedi, he pledged allegiance to the First Order.

He sighed and left his bed. On a shelf was his lightsaber. It was imperfect like his whole life. Unsteady and twisted. Ben took the hilt. His hands run unsure over the weapon. With this weapon he had murdered Han Solo, his own father, at Starkiller Base. Tears were in his eyes and he sobbed. He didn't understood that his mother has forgiven him the murder of her beloved husband.

Ben shook his head and tears ran down his cheeks. For himself there was no forgiveness. He was guilty and he has to pay for his guilt. Again he run his hands over the weapon. Perspiration trickled his forehead. He aimed the weapon at his chest and ignited the lightsaber. The red blade penetrated his chest with a short sensation of pain. Then Ben Solo fell lifeless on the floor.


End file.
